Drown
by mudling
Summary: I have no ability to summarize this story. If someone can come up with something, note or email me. but it's about beastboy and aqualad and the repercussions that ensue!
1. Chapter 1 Drown

**Notes and Caveats:** I really like Beast boy, and I hope in the upcoming season there's a bigger focus on him. Over all, I find the show much more rewarding than JL. This is sort of an amalgamation of Gar's history from the comics but I really don't know what they're following for his past on the show. But! According to there's going to be an episode where Rita Far and Steve Dayton appear as Beast boy's parents.Whether they nixed the Logans permanently remains to be seen. But as it stands the Doom Patrol is very much alive in the TT cartoon universe, already disqualifying this piece, so please forgive this (and hey, maybe they'll die!). I guess I'll just have to sit tight and wait. If anything, I'll have something to write about!

For those of you familiar with Geoff John's take on the hero in the Beast Boys and Girls arc, I'll say this is sort of a response to his. I honestly hate that he sets up Gar as wanting attention from a very young age and his mother commenting that he would be a great actor one day made me vomit. I think it is much more plausible to think that his ignorance and self-consciousness stem from the fact that he's had a horrifically abnormal childhood. I'm surprised he functions at all

So this is about Beastboy...and some gayness.

**Drown--**

One of Garfield's earliest memories was coming to Africa. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, but then at that age he had seen very little of the world in general. What he liked most was that unlike San Francisco, Africa was teeming with wildlife. Even back then he'd always had an affinity for animals. Though most little boys had action figures or toy cars or other such things, Garfield had preferred stuffed animals or simple animal figures. His mother and father, being both well-educated and liberal-minded people, were not put off by his less than traditional preferences and saw this in a positive light: the next Jane Goodall, his mother would say. A fascination with biology ran in the family, after all. That was why they had come to Africa in the first place, to where life had begun, to try and find the link between man and animal.

They found it and in barely escaping death, Garfield became it.

Death clung to his skin like the dust in Africa. His biological parents, his adoptive parents from The Doom Patrol, even the jewel thieves that kidnapped him in-between, all of these people died. It was after the funeral of Rita Farr and Steve Dayton when Robin approached him, a cloaked girl by his side.

Robin he knew, everyone knew him; he worked with Batman, "the" Batman. But it was the girl he kept glancing at while Robin explained. She was had the palest face and the most vivid purple eyes he'd ever seen. But it was her expression that caught him and perhaps it was because of her face that he agreed to join them. She looked so numb, but he could tell there was a deep sorrow buried in there, buried so hard and so deep that it left Garfield wanting desperately to do something for her even though they'd just met.

The Titans provided him with a home and …friends. He hadn't been around people his age for any period of significant time and had no idea what to do. He was used to being the child, looking to adults for answers, for instruction, for guidance. Now they were asking him for his opinion, treating him like he knew what he was doing. He felt like a wild animal that had been suddenly tossed in with trained pets and expected to behave. Though most people would remain silent under such pressure, as perhaps Raven did by secluding herself, Garfield found his nervousness manifested itself in a talkative nature. He tried to mask his ignorance with jokes, or if that failed, with brazen stupidity. He would rather they think him an idiot than a boy who didn't know how to be a human.

Sometimes he wished he was an alien like his tall, redheaded teammate, at least she had an excuse for not knowing anything. But still, Starfire may not have known anything about Earth, but she knew about her own Tamaranian things. Garfield, on the other hand, knew absolutely nothing.

When they started to get into actual battles it got worse. He was panicking whenever one of the others looked as if they were about to be hurt. When he panicked, he made mistakes, mistakes led to endangering the others, and the cycle fed itself. Enough for Robin to talk to him. It was after they all headed to bed when he was looking for his toothbrush that Robin slipped into his room, as silent as his predecessor.

"Tell me what's going on," he'd said.

"I… I think I want to quit… I don't think this is for me…"

"You don't mean that. You'd go crazy if you were off the team," he said firmly.

Gar went quiet. He was right… even if he was useless, he would never forgive himself if there had been something he could do, if someone might have lived if he'd helped.

"Tell me what's going on," Robin repeated.

And Beastboy explained, as best he could. "…I just don't want anyone to get hurt…" he finished, staring down at hands.

"I understand… I worry about that, too…" He blinked up and him, surprised; he didn't think Robin worried about anything. Well, no… Robin worried a lot, but he was never panicked, he was always doing something practical with his worries, finding ways to keep them from happening.

Robin let out a soft sigh, moving to sit on the bed beside him. He was quiet for a while, as if collecting himself. Then he spoke in a voice Beast boy had never heard before.

"My parents died when I was a kid…

Beastboy's mouth had gone dry. When things got so serious his voice lost him. They were both orphans? But Robin was…. totally different. While he thought, Robin continued.

"I used to flinch a lot, used to get distracted… but I learned that if I'm going to keep people from dying, I have to relax, I have to trust them," he said, smiling at him a little. "This is obvious, but I'll say it anyways: we're a team… And the way a team works is that you have to trust that the team can work in the first place. Does this make sense…?"

"Yes but… what if they do get in over their heads…?"

"If I get in over my head, I'll say 'help me'."

At this, Beastboy furrowed his brow, looking doubtful. He couldn't imagine a scenario where Robin would ever need his help.

"No, really, I mean it," he said, cracking a rare smile. "If I ever need it, I'll ask for it. And all the others will, too. Trust me. Besides, our teammates are the type that can get hit by tanks and get right up again so I wouldn't worry too much, all right?"

He returned his smile, nodding, feeling a bit shy. "Okay…"

"Besides, it's like insulting their abilities if you don't believe in them."

"I don't mean it like that!" He said quickly.

"Then trust us."

After that, he started spiking his hair upwards like Robin. If he ever noticed, he never mentioned it. He and Cyborg became close friends; he was so friendly and energetic… and above all he seemed to find him entertaining. Garfield couldn't understand it. Vic seemed to just like him for no reason whatsoever. Time and again he would seek him out, invite him specifically to hang out with him. And soon it became Beastboy that was showing up at the door to Cyborg's room, seeking him out in return.

It was so amazing to him how Cyborg could be laughing at one of his stupid jokes one second, then be repairing a console and reciting specs the next. In this way he still felt separated from the other Titans, the others were so powerful, so useful, so brilliantly intelligent. He looked up to all of them, falling into his role of child once again. It was all he knew.

Until there was Aqualad. He'd been so seethingly jealous of him when they first met; he was beautiful, for one thing. Beastboy had always been acutely aware that not only was he abnormal looking, but he was also not at all attractive. The Atlantean, on the other hand, was at once attractive and strange, friendly and mature. To make things worse, he was also tall, another matter that grated on Garfield's nerves.

But the aquatic boy was unbearably kind to him, even after he'd made a complete idiot of himself in front of him. Not only that but he was pointedly and specifically interested in Garfield. This was someone outside of his team (technically) who could spend his life without any further word to him that went out of his way to call upon him. Starfire and the others weren't shy about wondering aloud about this.

"Why does he not invite me?" said Star in her stilted English. "Or...Or any of the rest of us," she quickly added.

Robin, who didn't like hearing Starfire wish for some tall, dark and handsome boy's attention snapped at her, "Beastboy's the one he hung out with most, he's just closer to him."

Raven's gravelly monotone came from where she was curled with her book, "Atlanteans are a little xenophobic, they like to keep to themselves."

"That's right," said Robin, who was relieved for Raven's explanation, "Beastboy's the first one he's warmed up to, he's just skittish…. And I think he's more anthropophobic, actually…"

Beastboy had quietly left while the others argued Aqualad's various phobias.

In Beastboy's opinion, he attributed this to the fact that he was the only one of them that could breathe underwater and that the Atlantean was unable to stay out of water longer than an hour or so. So out of all of them he could spend time most easily with Garfield.

This was what Beastboy thought every time the dark haired Titan invited him over: Garfield was his only option and Aqualad was just using what was available to him. It stung… but he ignored it, telling himself he should feel grateful for the privilege.

It was when they were looking at coral reefs that the older boy looked at him.

"Hey. What's your real name?" Of course, he didn't say this out loud, he was using telepathy.

Garfield, currently an octopus, looked back at him with eyes like black dotted opals when he replied, "I can't tell you…anyways, it's dorky…"

"Try me," he returned, smiling at him. "I'll tell you mine."

His tentacles fidgeted while he deliberated. There was no rule against names, they could tell each other, Vic had told him his, after all. The green skinned youth still went bright red whenever he teased about his name and hence had refrained from telling anyone else. Vic preferred to shorten it to "Gar" when he could.

"Don't laugh," he returned, hesitant.

"I promise," came back the firm reply, and he could tell he meant it. Aqualad's teasing was rare and very tame. Perhaps it was because he could read his mind and tell when it really hurt.

"It's Garfield…"

"Really!" He'd "said" it so "loudly" that Gar had jumped, startled.

"Y-yes…" he responded, clambering out from behind the rock he'd hidden behind.

"And you shorten it to 'Gar', too? That's great!"

"Wh-what's so great about it?"

"I'm a 'Gar' too! My name's Garth!"

If Beastboy had lips, he would have bitten one to keep from laughing. "Garth" was just as horrible as "Garfield"! But the Atlantean was thrilled, grasping two of the other's tentacles as if they were hands and holding them in a motion of solidarity. Solidarity of nerdy names.

"Isn't it great!"

Beastboy shifted to a dolphin so that he could nod his head. He wasn't sure if dolphins blushed… "Garth" threw his arms around his neck (if dolphins have necks) and hugged him. Well, if dolphins blushed, he was most certainly blushing.

"You know… I've been wondering… can you change into any animal on the planet?"

"Yep!" He answered, feeling very perky for some reason.

"So… well you can change into a human, right? So… would you consider an Atlantean another species?"

Beastboy thought for a moment. "I…I don't know…You mean you want to know if I can change into an Atlantean?"

"Yes. Is there anyway to tell if it's possible?" asked the taller boy, leaning closer and looking the green dolphin over as if the answer were written there.

"Oh! Sure! I just… try. And if it works, it works, if it doesn't then… it doesn't." Dolphins could not shrug so it came out as a bit of a wiggle instead. "Do you want me to try?"

He nodded, "Yes! I mean… if it's no trouble…"

"No!" he said more sharply than he'd intended," I mean… no, of course not!" He'd do anything that might impress the other. "Hold still, the first time it's good for me to be looking at another one…" It wasn't necessary but it was the same thing when you thought about how exactly you lift your arm. You can, of course, lift your arm but it's easiest when you don't think about it. Now that Gar was thinking about it, he needed something to let him focus.

Aqualad stared hard, watching the other closely, turning his head this way and that. The other had shifted to what looked like his normal self, his eyes tightly shut and his cheeks puffed out.

"What are you doing," he asked, reaching over to poke his green cheek with the tip of a black gloved finger.

"Uhm…holding my breath…"

"Well, let it out so I can see if you're an Atlantean!" He told him, smiling.

And he exhaled, tried to inhale, ready for the burning, choking sensation of water flooding his lungs. It didn't come. When Beastboy opened his eyes they were pure, inky black.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning his head from side to side. "Hey… I said that outloud…"

Aqualad nodded, still smiling, "Now we can talk instead!"

"Well, we could talk before…" mumbled Garfield. He honestly liked being animals, did the other feel embarrassed hanging around with him when he wasn't humanoid? Fidgeting, he wiggled his toes. "My feet are kind of webbed…" he noticed.

"You've got black eyes like mine, too! You're still green, still have pointy ears and the little fangs though," he pointed out, tweaking the green appendage between two fingers.

"Yeah, my transformations aren't always that complete…" he said, putting his hands over his mouth. He didn't realize his fangs were so apparent…

"Don't be embarrassed," he told him, taking his hands in his own to pull them away. "I think they're cute!"

Beastboy blinked. He'd never been called "cute" by a guy before… Really, the only person who did that was Star and that was when he was a tiny kitten. He didn't know what to say and stayed silent. Aqualad didn't seem to notice and only pulled him a bit by the hand, getting him to swim by his side. Swimming was never easier, something about the way his muscles were formed now, the way his body knew how to move…

"Where are we going?" he finally thought to ask.

"Home," his companion replied.

That was fine for Beastboy, "Can we play on that… that thing?" He was referring to that weird, fibrous, squishy-spongy thing that the other slept on; he never seemed to get sick of rolling around on it. Getting there was fast, even faster than when he was a barracuda, he was starting to realize how slow the older boy went to let him keep up. His cheeks reddened, embarrassed by this realization.

The first thing he did was flop onto the aforementioned spongy-thing and nestle into it, squinting his eyes like a contented cat while Aqualad starting removing the blue and black skintight suit to change into something more domestic. He watched idly as tan, well-formed muscles appeared, once again feeling less than comparable to the athletic and tall Atlantean.

"Hey, do you want to get out of that? I hate being in mine, it's really awkward for me…" He pulled a shirt out, and the material drifted about as he took it. It was so weird to think that they were sitting in water, especially when he was in a humanoid form.

"Are you sure?" He felt weird wearing the other's clothes but he hated his own suit too. He was usually confined to it because the special material allowed him to shift to a form then back to himself without being very naked. He reasoned it was sort of similar to wearing glasses your whole life.

The green-skinned Gar toyed with the zipper for a moment. Aqualad was staring at him. could you turn around? I.. I know we're both guys but…"

Aqualad blinked, actually embarrassed for once. "Oh! Oh… I'm sorry," he apologized, quickly spinning around to look at a wall instead.

Beastboy furrowed his eyes at the other's back while he changed but shrugged it off. Aqualad wasn't human, so anything odd that happened was usually attributed to this. He changed so that he was wearing the larger shirt and his briefs. His underwear was made of the same shifting material, actually. He'd hassled Robin for a full week to get a small paw print programmed into a corner of it.

"There, I'm done," he told him. He rolled his shoulders, feeling to be out of the constricting outfit, again making that same contented face. Then he thought of something. "Where's your mirror?"

"Garth" directed him to it. "What do you want it for?"

"Well, I'm checking the transformation…" he said, turning his head from side to side. No gills, he noted with some disappointment. He was most interested in the way his eyes had gone solid black like large, shiny pieces of obsidian.

"You make a cute Atlantean," said Aqualad, coming up behind him, looking at the other by way of the mirror.

Beastboy's face burned again. There was that word again. "Cute". Maybe in Atlantis boys called each other cute? But then Aqualad was gone again, seated on the red spongy thing. He moved so quickly…

Garth reached for him, smiling. "Come here," he said, his black eyes shining. Beastboy wasn't one to deny him anything. He moved forward, tentatively, unsure of what the other would do. But aquatic youth took him by the hands and pulled him until he was sitting with him.

"Garfield…"

Garfield Logan suddenly liked his name a lot more. For some reason, the way he uttered it, the way he looked at him, made the changeling freeze. He swallowed, feeling the hair on the back of his neck bristle. He remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"You're all tense," commented the taller boy. "Here…" he said, before reaching his hand up to stroke through dark green hair. Beastboy snuggled into the warm body, sitting in his lap, his head against the older boy's chest, easily getting lost in the feeling of fingertips stroking his scalp. Aqualad did this a lot; he seemed to like it. And Beastboy loved being pet, a few times he'd wandered off, shifting to a dog or cat to hassle children in the park for a scratch behind his ears. Younger kids usually didn't have a problem with petting strange green animals, but they also didn't pet very well. Aqualad was a petting champion, a gold medalist petter, and he never seemed to tire of it, somehow being satisfied to just curl up with him and stroke him. Of course, previously he had been a squid or fish of some sort, not in something that was so…boy shaped. Perhaps it was this that was making his heart pound. He could understand being stroked by Star when he was a small kitten or other cute thing, but no one had ever pet him while he was humanoid before.

But Garth apparently had no qualms with cuddling him in this form, even petting him; he was smiling the whole time as if he were the one getting all the attention.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Why… why do you hang out with me?"

The dark-haired teen didn't miss a beat. "Because I like you," he replied simply. After a moment he added, "Best. I like you best. We get along, don't we?"

"Mm…" It was unclear if the noise came from the soft fall of Aqualad's hand on his head or from his words. It was a little of both. When was the last time anyone had told them they liked him?

Terra.

He'd gotten to the point where he felt nothing when he thought of her. Only numbness. The thing about petting someone is that you're so close that if the other's demeanor changes you sense it. Or maybe it was Aqualad's telepathy… Either way, he picked up on the subtle change and leaned his head downwards to speak in his ear.

"What is it?"

"What?" his ears pricked at the question, shaken from his thoughts. "Uh, nothing! Sorry!" He plastered that fake smile on his face.

"You know I can read minds, right?" he said, returning the fake smile with a kind one.

"Y- yeah…"

"Good. You know… sometimes I think you're so sad…I noticed even when I first met you…Do… do I cheer you up at all?" He was wearing a look of concern.

Gar was starting to think that Atlanteans were perhaps empathic to each other. That would explain why his emotions were going all over the place. He'd never seen the other look so… self-conscious before.

He nodded vigorously, "Yes! I feel so much better when I'm with you," he heard himself blurt out, "Really! You're so nice to me and I was so stupid when we first met, I feel lucky just to… to know you…!"

He felt the other exhale, his shoulders relax, "You know, you really are cute…"

Beastboy was about to get embarrassed again when he suddenly found himself on his back, his friend above him, still smiling. It was hard to look at Aqualad from this angle, light haloing around him, his black hair hanging down… But he didn't get much time to think about this, because soon Garth was tilting up his chin and kissing him.

Garfield Logan had never, in his life, been kissed before. But his partner apparently had, because the way he did it left him sort of stunned, so stunned that he didn't really kiss back, his lips just opened in surprise.

"Heh…" Tan fingers brushed over his green cheek with affection, "You ok?"

Wide-eyed, Gar nodded, his face bright red, his heart feeling like it was trying to desert his rib cage.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long…And now I really can…we can do so much more together when you're this way," he said, laying down beside him and pulling his slim frame up against his own.

"Do…do you usually do this with your friends?" He asked, exhilarated and bewildered all at once.

"Hm? Well… sort of. Kissing's optional. Atlantean boys, when they reach a certain age, tend to…help each other out. Girls do it, too. It's a really great way to bond and learn about your body. It relieves stress, too…" he mused, touching Beastboy's ears idly, "I take it surface dwellers don't?"

"I…I don't _think_ so…" he started, hesitant.

Garth blinked at him, "You don't know?"

"…Well.." Beastboy was frantically recalling every time Robin and Cyborg had ever been left alone together. It wasn't hard to imagine them leaving him behind on something like this, he was younger and they were always saying how immature he was. He felt his heart sink. He didn't know about any of this, no one had ever told him, there was no one _to_ tell him…

"What's wrong…?"

"I… I grew up kind of weird, I guess… When I was growing up with the Doom Patrol, they never mentioned anything… anything like that… and there were no other kids my age…"

"Oh! Well, that's all right!" he said cheerily, "I'll show you, don't worry!"

"Sh-show me?" His voice caught in his throat, "Wh… what are you…Ah!"

"Shhh…" he coaxed, "You're never done this before?"

Beastboy couldn't speak so he only shook his head in reply.

"No wonder you're so nervous…" he murmured, kissing his neck. "Hold onto me," he suggested, his voice husky. Beastboy complied, putting his arms around the broad shoulders of the swimmer, burying his face in his chest.

Afterwards, Beastboy laid there beneath him looking shell-shocked, small anxious tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes but were indistinguishable from the water around them.

"Feel better?"

"I… yes…." he realized all at once, dark emerald eyes shutting halfway. He felt like a piece of the spongy thing he was laying on.

"Want a nap?" suggested the Atlantean, snuggling up next him, still smiling, petting his forehead a little.

"Mhm…" he murmured, curling against him, he couldn't remember ever falling asleep so easily.

--

End notes: There's another chapter to this that I'll write if people are interested, really this is just the beginning of the whole thing. Also, this is the edited version, I didn't realize MA stuff isn't allowed! So if you're very interested email me and I'll send you the unedited doc. Honestly, it's not... porntastic in the least, it's very sweet and I think it explains the story better.


	2. Chapter 2 Cloudy Water

**Notes and Caveats:** Oh the new season started! yay! I'm rather sad about the weird timeline business because it ruins some of my character development ideas but ah well! Also, the dish washing scene is kind of like that batman episode where alfred nad the little boy washed dishes? There's no unedited version of this, no one was ravished off camera this time!

Last Chapter: Gar and Garth act very stupid and cute with one another.  
This Chapter: Things get complicated as the other Titans become aware of the situation.

keri 2004: Thanks! I noticed the lack of gar/gar stories! i was so surprised. but it's not just a gar/gar story, as you'll see. it's mostly a BB story!

Wicked Kit: Thank You! I hope you enjoyed the unedited version!

Catalyst Rose: Ahhh, your review was cut off, I think! But thank you for it anyways!

**Drown** - **Chapter Two:** Cloudy Water

……………….

"So, they need my help setting up…" finished Cyborg amid shoveling food into his mouth.

For once in his life, Beastboy wasn't busy being grossed out by Cyborg's incredible inhalation of various animal byproducts. He was instead paying rapt attention to everything being said. They were all seated at the table in the common room, listening while their robotic teammate told them about "Titans East".

Robin lifted his eyebrows, looking thoughtful and rubbing his chin. "It's weird to think that we're expanding…Maybe one day every major city will have a Titans base of its own…Titans North… Titans South…"

"Then Titans International..." added Cyborg, feeling the same sort of pride as their leader.

"Titans Interplanetary," chimed in Starfire, adding liberal amounts of mustard to her eggs.

After a moment Raven said quietly, "Titans Interdimensional…"

Beastboy had nothing to say. He'd lost his appetite and silently stood to take back his dishes. His teammates all looked at one another when he left. Robin shot Cyborg a questioning look and Cyborg looked puzzled before furrowing his brow together and calling to him from the table.

"Uh… B.B.? You know I'm coming back, right? I wouldn't leave you with Grumpy and the girls, right?"

"Oh? Oh! Yeah, I know! Don't worry, I'll hassle Raven instead," he said, his voice suddenly cheerful. Beastboy had started to do the dishes, his back turned to them. He was far enough away…

Starfire looked around at the others. Even she could tell Beastboy's cheerfulness was forced and it concerned her. Raven looked a bit preemptively annoyed that her misery was already being plotted, but stifled it for the problem at hand. She moved her hands in a nixing motion at Cyborg. She didn't want to speak for fear that their changeling team member would realize they were talking about him. So it was time for charades.

A black aura formed over her food, breaking it apart then quickly reassembling it into the image of a fish.

Realization dawned on Cyborg's face and the food dropped back onto her plate. Now… how to breach the subject… "Hey, have you heard from Aqualad lately, buddy?"

There was silence before another cheerful reply, "Nope! But he's been busy tracking down Brother Blood and all so I guess that makes sense now, huh? And now with a team of his own…He must be really busy…"

This was getting uncomfortable. Raven was staring intently at a spot on the table.

"Well… you know, maybe he's only with the team temporarily? He's kind of a loner, you know? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised…" Cyborg had no idea, honestly, but he wanted to give his friend a little hope. He knew he'd be upset if Beastboy was suddenly and permanently on the other side of the country.

Robin stood, needing to break the tension that was quickly forming. "Let me get the dishes, it's my turn, isn't it?" He said, gathering the other's plates. They looked at him and he shooed them, taking responsibility for this.

"Let me help," murmured Beastboy, not very attentive.

Robin knew that Beastboy NEVER wanted to do dishes. But he also knew that there was a therapeutic side to doing something repetitive.

"Ok, we'll do it together," he allowed, "I'll wash, you dry." Robin was always thinking in terms of team work.

They worked in silence, Robin carefully planning out what he would say all the while. But Beastboy spoke first.

"Robin….can I go with Cyborg?"

"Sorry, I need you here," he replied, his tone more orderly than he would have liked, "We'll already be one man short, I can't have two gone."

Beastboy nodded, understanding. Of course, what if something happened while Cyborg was away…? They would be more vulnerable without him…

"I get nervous when my friends are away," said Robin, reflective, "Anxious…"

Beastboy looked over at him, pausing in his drying. Robin surprised him sometimes. He could be gentle when he wanted to be, couldn't he? He was tough…and hard… it was to protect the rest of them. He realized that Robin was telling him this to make him feel better, sharing a little part of himself to let him know he wasn't alone.

"You know, those communicators I gave you all are interesting," said Robin suddenly, breaking the shape-shifter out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"There's an option where you can directly call another person and the rest of the team won't hear the chime," said Robin casually, "So it works just like a cell phone, you know?"

"That's… that's great…"

"Mhm!" he replied, lifting his hands out of the soapy water in the sink with mock triumph. "Alright! All dishes have been taken care of," he said, trying his hands on a towel. "I'll be in my room if you need me, ok?"

"O-ok!" Beastboy called after him, feeling a lot better.

Later that night Garfield was curled in his bunk, hesitantly saying his friend's name into the communicator.

"Beastboy? What's the matter, are you all right?" Aqualad immediately replied, his voice full of concern. The changeling suddenly felt sheepish.

"No, I'm fine I… I just…wanted to talk to you. The others can't hear us…." He explained, trailing off. "Cyborg told us you're based on the east coast," he blurted out quickly.

"Yeah I… We'll see how things work out. There are already… problems," came back his voice, sounding unsure of himself.

Beastboy was quiet, not knowing how to say all the things he'd wanted to say. "I… I miss you…"

"I miss you, too!" He replied without hesitation. "I wish you were here all the time! I'm sorry I didn't contact you. It was kind of dangerous up until today, we've been working so hard tracking Blood… I've been really tired, I guess. I'm sorry," he apologized again. Beastboy felt a million times better, Aqualad sounded genuinely distraught about everything.

"It's ok!" He said, as if he hadn't been so upset just a few moments before. He lay on his side, looking at the communicator as he snuggled in. "I can't come with Cyborg, or I would," he huffed. "I miss you so much, I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry," said the other with pure confidence, "I'll think of something. I'll go nuts without seeing you…" It sounded like he'd missed Garfield just as much as he'd missed him, Beastboy realized happily.

"I'm not worried. I'm cool," he said with much more confidence than he had, "So! What's it like over there?"

Conversation went well into the night as Aqualad told him about the twins, the archer, the cranky insect girl… Garfield fell asleep curled up with his communicator.

………………………………………………….

From Jump City to Steel City it is exactly 2803.53 miles. The Guatemalan twins, Mas and Menos, can move at seven times the speed of sound. The tricky thing about the speed of sound is that it depends on the temperature of the air the sound is passing through. The hotter, the faster.

"So…" said Beastboy, sticking out his tongue in thought, "What's the average temperature between here and Steel City? There's a heat wave now, right?" He'd never been so pleased to hear about hot weather before.

Aqualad's clear laughter came through the communicator, "It doesn't work that way. That's just a way to say how fast they are, you know? Anyways, it's nighttime so it's cooler out now… It should take about a half hour…" there was a pause. "What are you wearing?"

"Uhh…"

Garth didn't wait for him to finish, "Bring your domestics! Civilians! I want to have fun when you visit, ok? So go casual!" Garth was rarely so exuberant and it rubbed off on him easily.

"Okay!" Within minutes he had packed shorts, a t-shirt… other than pajamas he hadn't worn this sort of thing in a while, he thought, stuffing it into his bag. But, being a responsible titan, he brought along the portable version of his suit on his wrist as well. This was Cyborg's creation, a chunky yellow metal band from which the rest of his suit could slip out of and cover him if need be. He didn't quite know how his suit worked… but he wasn't one to question the sort of thing that kept him being very naked whenever he changed back.

"So what are you doing?"

"Setting out the bribe for the twins," he said, taking yet another chocolate bar out of the storage area in the couch (he'd discovered it while looking for the remote). On the table was literally a mountain of candy. He was tempted… but he firmly restrained himself. This was the price he was paying to see his friend.

It was dark in the tower. He hadn't bothered turning on the lights because he, of course, didn't want to alert the others to his nighttime rendezvous and secondly he could see perfectly well in the dark.

"I can't wait to see you," said Garfield for what seemed like the fortieth time.

"Wait'll you see my room! You're going to love it!"

Garfield bit his lip. His friend seemed just as excited as he did. "You know, you sound different…

"Do I? What do you mean?"

"You're a lot more…expressive now. I used to never know what you were thinking."

"Really? I'm an open-book compared to most Atlanteans, really. But I think it's because I'm a part of a team now… so I have to communicate with them or there's trouble."

That was definitely true; Raven had had an issue in the beginning with not communicating. She'd grown from snaps and barks to a vaguely normal sort of conversationalism. Having spent time as an empathic Atlantean he could see why Aqualad would have trouble verbalizing… "I'm glad you're getting a long with them," he said.

"I am! Well… I mean, Speedy's… I'm not sure if I really like him or if I want to beat the crap out of him…"

"Whoa, that's kind of weird…" commented the green changeling, arranging the bars of chocolate into a sort of tower.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...Oh well! I'll figure it out! I guess that comes from being sheltered, you know?" He said pleasantly, as if nothing could worry him.

"I…" Beastboy's ears pricked at the sound of something quickly approaching, "Oh I think they're here...! Be right back!" Beastboy was soon hauling open the massive double doors.

The twins flopped right into Beastboy's arms, panting.

"Whoa! Are you ok?"

The mumbled something in unison and he leaned closer to hear, "What?"

"Mas…y menos..." said one in between gasps. AHAHAHA I AM SO CLEVER

"Pero…necessitamos…"

"…azúcar …"

"Oh! Oh, God, I'm sorry!" He shifted to a gorilla and picked them both up, one in each arm, heading back to the common room at top speed. Depositing both of them on a chair. The red-haired twins promptly flopped forward onto the table, weakly looking up at the mountain of candy. The sight apparently rejuvenated them and they attacked it with an incredible vehemence, sending bits of paper and highly sweetened products flying. They didn't speak, now was not the time for words, now was the time for gorging.

"They're here," he told Aqualad, watching them with a strange fascination. "It's incredible…the carnage, Aqualad, the carnage…Hey, I think they've had enough to…"

The twins had apparently replenished what they'd lost during the trip and joined hands to renew their onslaught.

"Wow…" Beastboy sat by, watching as they ate, chatting with Aqualad still. Soon the twins were flopped over on their backs, having demolished the objective. Beastboy felt like applauding or something, he was thoroughly impressed. He rose to clean up their mess. After a few seconds, however, they were up and freaking out, apparently the vast amounts of sugar had just kicked in. They looked like they were vibrating, he noted with measure of alarm.

"VAMINOS!"

Beastboy's eyes went wide and he clamped a hand over both their mouths. "Ok, ok, just keep it down!" he whispered. Shifting down into a gecko he climbed onto Mas' shirt.

"Que lindo…" they said in unison, each of them taking a moment to rub affectionately under his green scaly chin a little. Aqualad had told him they favored geckos, and it was a small enough animal so why not?

Mas placed a hand over him to keep him on his chest while Menos took the bag. It was very light as it really only had a couple things in it. And then they were off.

Asking the twins for assistance had been Aqualad's idea, the bribe had been Beastboy's. He knew that if someone told him there was pile of candy waiting for him for his troubles he'd be more than happy to help. Aqualad was the one who'd been smart enough to interrogate the twins about the ramifications of their powers. Could they carry things? What would be the weight limit? Could they go long distances? Would whatever they carried be all right at such high speeds? If it had been Beastboy he would have just done it without thinking about the velocity needed to for a speck of dust to go through his lungs. The trip at night felt like it lasted forever. At one time they stopped and asked for directions at a gas station in Tennessee. He was sure they made an odd impression.

Later, rather than sooner, he was wrapped in the arms of the dark haired boy while the twins dove for their third and final pile of bribe. They would probably be awake for days. While the twins were busy with the candy Garfield let himself be cuddled ecstatically.

But upon their embracing the twins paused and looked at each other.

"Ellos son…"

"Yo no se…" They both shrugged in unison and went back to their attack.

Beastboy looked over, "What? We're what?"

Aqualad looked down at him, looking surprised, "You understand them?"

"Huh? Yeah, I know Spanish… I'm not fluent but…" He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Wow! That's so great!" Beastboy was so happy to be complimented that he completely forgot whatever the twins had said.

Aqualad's room was located between two large tanks of water and separated from the foyer of the elevator by an airlock. The room was built to be quickly emptied and filled at a moment's notice. Certain things not meant to be underwater were sealed tightly in a case, kept perfectly dry. One wall was lined with windows that looked into the depths of the water.

"They gave me a water bed, isn't it weird..?" He commented, poking it with a certain fondness in his expression.

"Ye-" Beastboy's reply was cut off by Aqualad's lips on his own. Although surprised for a moment he quickly melted into it. The taller boy stroked his cheek, looking down at him.

"Mh. Get changed, I want to show you around the city."

Steel City never slept, the factories were always going. Aqualad squinted at them with a measure of disdain, everyone knew where there were factories there was pollution.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," said the older of the two, smiling. They were both dressed in casual clothing. It was bizarre to see him out of water, out of his suit and walking around the city at night. But other than the eyes he looked like a normal boy. Unlike Beastboy...

He looked around alertly when he heard music playing and electronic beeps and whistles. "What's that…"

"You'll see, you'll see," said the other. When they rounded the street corner, emerging from the night with a blaze of neon and sound, at the end of the cul de sac was the biggest arcade the changeling had ever seen. There was nothing like this in Jump City, it was well over four stories worth of games. Even though it was the middle of the night, it was still loud and full of kids.

"I feel weak…" he said, grabbing onto his friend for support.

Aqualad laughed and dragged his limp friend inside. They were greeted immediately by the proprietor.

"Aqualad! Hello! This is your friend you told me about, yes? Wonderful! This way, there's a suite waiting for you…"

As they went to the suite Beastboy was tempted to change into something with more eyes so that he could see everything at once. The aquatic boy explained that he'd stopped a robbery a month ago and the owner had been so grateful that he'd given him and any of his friends a lifetime pass to it. Beastboy could imagine the look on the flustered Atlantean's face when the gift had been pushed upon him.

"I mean, I really don't play video games, but I thought you'd like it."

"I LOVE it, are you kidding!" He bounced up and hugged the other's neck, "You're the best!" He exclaimed before kissing him. Aqualad blinked, surprised. It was usually he who initiated this sort of thing. His mouth broke into a grin.

"I'm glad…"

They had just gotten back from their night on the town, Beastboy's arms loaded with prizes (he'd made sure to get one for each of the others) when the giant T sprang to life. They both jumped and Beastboy dropped everything he was carrying and reached for his bracelet.

"No!" Aqualad grasped his wrist, pulling him into the elevator with him. "You're not supposed to be here, remember? You'll get in trouble!" His expression was pained but Beastboy held his ground.

"No way! What if you could use my help!" Aqualad started trying to haul him out of the elevator, back to his room. The changeling shifted to an octopus, tentacles splaying and latching onto every surface he could to keep from being pulled further down the hall. "No! I have to help!"

Aqualad was still in his street clothes and was changing out of them with a speed Beastboy had never seen before. "But—" He was cut off by his communicator.

"FISH BOY! UPSTAIRS, NOW!" Bumblebee sounded more than pissed. "Where the hell did all these toys come from…"

"Ah! C-coming!" He looked at the changeling desperately but, now humanoid again, his expression was one of resolve.

"What the hell took you so long-- Uh…. Hi Beastboy…." Bumblebee faltered when she saw the red-faced changeling. The twins pretended to be interested in their shoes while Speedy just squinted at them with annoyance.

"Hi guys! I was uh… in the area…"

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes at him but put it at the back of her mind for the time being. Later… "Okay, there's a robbery and possible arson in progress at…"

They really didn't need him, but he flowed into the group's teamwork with surprising ease. And the matter was settled more quickly than usual of course. But there was only awkward silence when they arrived back at the Titan's East Tower.

"Does Robin know you're here, Beastboy?" Bumblebee looked completely baffled, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"N-no…"

The leader's mouth quirked a little as if she wanted to say something. She didn't want to reprimand a member of someone else's team… and if Beastboy had left the Titan's West then it was a personal thing… This was tough. She didn't really know the green Titan but something about him put her in big-sister mode rather than grouchy-leader mode. But if she couldn't hassle him for an explanation, she knew whom she could…

She suddenly reached up and grasped Aqualad's ear and hauled him away for an interrogation.

"Ah… ow…A-heh…"

Beastboy looked alarmed at this but Speedy just shrugged it off. "He'll be fine, don't worry…" He'd apparently dealt with her in much worse moods. "Come on, we better tell Robin where you are before he notices and gets his little green shorts in a knot…"

……………………………..

The next day was a nightmare. Cyborg had been sent to retrieve "his troublesome little green butt" and was none too pleased about it.

"You know, that's really dangerous!" He lectured on the ride back, "What if something had happened while you were away? Robin's totally worried too, he thinks you're trying to run away or something… But you're not, right? You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong?"

"I'm… I'm not trying to run away… I…I just wanted to see him…" he said, sounding very small. "I… I didn't even think about something bad happening while I was away..." He was horrified, since when had he become so selfish?

Cyborg sighed, "Yeah, I know... Man, Robin's going to flip out…"

Garfield suddenly burst into loud tears, the sound of it startled Cyborg so much he had to swerve quickly to keep control of the car.

"Jesus! Hey… hey… B.B.. it's ok, don't… don't cry…" Beastboy had never cried in front of him before, usually when he was distressed he curled up in his room. He was never so openly upset…

Vic, being a kind of suck-it-up sort of guy himself wasn't sure what to do. He showed no sign of stopping either. "Hey… come on, stop crying… Listen, I'll speak to Robin, ok? I… I won't let him yell at you, so don't worry, all right?" The words were out of his mouth before he could really think about them, but he was ready to promise Beastboy a pony if it'd get him to stop the waterworks.

This last bit seemed to work and Beastboy's tears started to ebb, soon he was only hiccupping. Cyborg was still a little weirded out from the whole thing when they got back.

Beastboy was promptly tackled by Starfire, "Friend Beastboy! I was so worried about you!"

Cyborg, in the meantime had pulled Robin aside and was speaking in hushed words to him. After a bit of this Robin interrupted Starfire's joyous cries with his voice, "Beastboy. Come on. Let's talk."

"This is my fault," the boy wonder said quietly. They sat side by side on the roof; it was where they usually went for quiet and privacy.

Beastboy wasn't expecting that. "W-what?"

"I intimidate you. I know I'm the leader but… we're still friends," he said, reaching across to put his gloved hand over his. "Being a good leader also means being approachable, being there for your teammates… And I haven't been that for you. If you really wanted to see him, it wouldn't have been a problem. I took off on my own too, you know?"

Beastboy had totally forgotten the little quest Robin had gone on just a few weeks before… He nodded, still unable to speak.

"It's not right to trap you here. We all get restless sometimes. So next time, just tell me. That way, in case something does happen, we'll be able to compensate for it, all right?"

Garfield nodded again, finally finding his voice, "Robin…thank you…" he said, his voice bewildered.

Robin smiled at him, the setting sun highlighting the side of his face, "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Kick me off the team," Beastboy replied immediately. In fact, he'd been positive of it.

Robin blinked, turning his head away from his teammate to look at the sunrise. "Huh," was all he said.

"You know, it's all that junk food you eat," said Robin, sighing as he plopped down beside the shape-shifter, reaching to feel his forehead. Beastboy was green, of course, but a rather unhealthy shade of it. He was sick. It was always a horrible ordeal when this particular Titan fell ill. His unstable DNA made medicating anything he had tricky, to say the least. Raven had left him tea while Starfire had left him what looked like a pile of red cotton balls swimming in black and green broth. He'd set the Tamaranian dish as far away from his bed as he possibly could, believing that it was starting to gain sentience.

"I'm dying," his wailed miserably, his voice more hoarse than usual. The dark haired boy felt the swollen lymph nodes under his jaw. "I think it's ebola this time…"

"It's the flu. I had it once."

Once. Robin never got sick, Beastboy realized jealously. "You suck," he muttered grumpily.

"The best thing is to just sleep it off…" He told him, rising again. "Also, vitamin C," he said, dropping a handful of tablets onto his nightstand.

Beastboy sighed, lying back down on his bed, looking miserable.

Robin paused at the door, looking at him. "You really can't sleep?"

He shook his head, "I feel like I'm suffocating whenever I try."

The Batman's protégé returned to his bedside, "Can you change when you're like this?"

"Uhm, yeah, but nothing too big…"

"How about a kitten?"

"Sure. But, why?"

Robin held out his hands for him, "A kitten."

The fluffy kitten sniffed a little, looking up at the boy expectantly. And then he was being picked up along with a comforter and pillow, and pressed to a chest that was warm even through red fabric. "Where are we going?" he said, but it came out more like, "Mrew?"

Heading down the window lined hallway Robin's fingertips idly rubbed behind his ears, "You can spend the night in my room. We'll watch stuff until you can sleep, ok?"

Beastboy almost changed back, he was so startled. He hadn't been expecting this… he thought that perhaps Robin was going to take him to a hospital or something out of frustration…But really, Robin had been acting differently towards him since that day he'd come home from the east coast, talking to him more, paying more attention to him…

The light came on and the changeling was gently placed on the bed with the extra comforter and pillow and he curled into both. From here he watched Robin move around his room, setting up the screen on his computer, selecting appropriate files for the night and fetching clothes from his closet to change into. He couldn't remember being in Robin's room before. It was clean and impeccably organized, files were everywhere but they looked as if they've been laid out using a ruler and a grid.

Soon Robin was sitting beside him, changed into his pajamas, holding him in his lap for a moment before looking down at him. "Is this ok? Is it ok to hold you? I mean…. I know you're not really a kitten, I .. I just grabbed you out of habit…"

For a moment, he was too distracted at seeing Robin without his mask. He'd never seen him without the white and black surrounding his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, he noted. After a moment, he realized what he'd been asked. Garfield pushed his head against Robin's hand, purring loudly, showing him that he indeed loved being petted and held.

"Ok," said Robin, selecting the episode he wanted, "Now this show is really old, I don't know if you'll like it… it'll either keep you up or knock you out. It's called The Gray Ghost."

Being a huge nerd, Beastboy was surprised that he'd never seen this show before. It was great, a little cheesy at places, but Garfield was all about cheese. He could see why Robin liked it, the Gray Ghost was a lot like the Batman, wasn't he? He watched everything intently. Robin, on the other hand, seemed to be falling asleep. Somewhere in the sixth episode The Beast-Kitten sniffed a little then started coughing violently, sending Garfield back to his default form. Robin's drooping eyelids shot open at the noise and the sudden extra weight on his lap. He patted Beastboy's back as he coughed, and when it died the patting did as well, turning into a sort of rubbing gesture instead.

"Thanks," Beastboy sniffed.

"No problem," returned the other. Garfield wondered if Batman patted Robin's back like this when he was sick.

Beastboy resettled, but as he was no longer a kitten, it was only his head that was in Robin's lap, which he didn't seem to mind, touching over his hair as if he were still a small feline. Beastboy thought about this idly, perhaps he'd inadvertently trained Robin to pet him this way? Though he hadn't done it on purpose, he felt very clever about this, especially since Robin was quite good at petting.

It really was nice of "The Boy Wonder" to stay up with him… tomorrow he'd probably drink three pots of coffee to keep himself awake, he thought with a bit of guilt.

"Robin… you don't have to stay up… go to sleep…"

"Mhn… no… what if you cough again…" he mumbled. It was a lame excuse but Garfield took it, settling back down, every now and then glancing up at Robin's face above him.

By episode ten Robin's head was tilted to one side. He'd fallen asleep sitting, Beastboy realized, feeling an odd tenderness for the other. He gently slipped out of the sleeping hero's grip, looking at him intently. His slightly peached lips were parted a little. How would Beastboy look if he'd never contracted Sakutia? Would it be something like this? Dark hair? Blonde? He didn't even know what color his hair used to be.

He'd probably look like a dweeb, he realized. Nothing like Robin, nothing like Aqualad… He was better off as a green thing, where people couldn't really tell if he was unattractive or just strange…. But what would it be like to have those lips… that pale skin… Robin really was attractive, wasn't he?

He paused, realization suddenly dawning on him. Robin had been spending more time with him! Maybe…maybe he thought was mature enough now? Was that why he'd brought him to his room, so that they could do the things he and Aqualad did…? Things were definitely changing between them, maybe this was what happened…

Well! Wouldn't Robin be surprised when he already knew about it? A smile spread over his lips, the idea of surprising Robin giving a sort of satisfaction. He leaned in, eyelashes that were such a dark green that they read as black fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to the other's.

Robin was trained by the best. He could go without sleep for days without breaking. And when he did sleep, all he needed was about three hours. But most of all, even when in the deepest of sleep, even the softest of sounds or touches that registered as danger could wake him. Needless to say, his friend's mouth on his was more than enough to make his eyes snap open. He went perfectly still before quickly pushing him away.

There was a beat of silence.

"Beastboy… what are you doing…" he asked, his voice quiet as he looked to the side. Beastboy could see the blood rushing to the other's cheeks. Only Robin's incredible discipline was allowing him to stay calm.

"Kissing you. I…" he furrowed his brow. "I thought we were getting close…"

Robin's brain scrambled for an adequate response but only came up with: "Wha…what?"

"Me and Aqualad do it all the time," he told him, suddenly thinking that Robin was being weird, "Because we're good friends."

"You…What?"

………………………………

"What!" Vic Stone stood up, the organic portion of his face flushed with confusion and anger. Robin watched his friend pace.

The team's leader had called an emergency meeting, a meeting that was very much a secret from their green teammate.

Vic was so angry he wasn't even speaking in complete sentences. "I thought… Oh God… and all this time, that… that jerk…. Taking advantage of him…"

Raven was quiet, her expression perfectly blank.

Starfire was the next to respond. "Friends, I… I do not think Aqualad meant to harm Beastboy…"

Robin's eyebrows went up, "You really-"

The alien held up her hand, "Allow me to finish." Robin squared his shoulders, recognizing that the redhead was having a bit of difficulty wording what she was about to say. "On my planet," she started slowly, "It is not unusual for girls or boys to…'practice' affectionate maneuvers on members of the same sex…. In fact, it is not unusual for this practice to become… to not be practice any longer…" She swallowed, having managed that. The next part she was rather hesitant about, like a student unsure of their results. "Are there not similar feelings on this planet? That if I wanted to, I could be Raven's girlfriend?"

Vic's mouth opened and shut, then opened again. Robin coughed.

"Stop picturing it," came Raven's monotone. "Starfire, that is a very difficult topic on this planet. Some people are ok with it, others aren't," she glossed over easily, "As for 'practicing', lots of people do it. In some cultures its more accepted, in others it's more taboo. Personally, I think that it's very widespread but not many people recognize it in the particular country of our residence."

Starfire nodded at Raven, looking serious, "I see…"

"But in this particular case, I think the concern of our male counterparts is that Beastboy did not exactly understand what was going on."

"He kissed me, Raven. I… he thought that was what all boys do!"

Starfire piped up, "Perhaps that is what Atlanteans do! And Aqualad did not know it is not our custom." Starfire had a particular insight, as she knew what it was like to be learning about a culture. "Robin, tell me more about how you kissed." She asked with large eyes.

"There's… there's nothing to tell. He just kissed me."

"But…" She huffed. "On my planet, it is very attractive for females to watch two males. So I am very interested."

Robin's training faltered and he only stared at her.

"Star, that is… not okay," Cyborg blurted out in horror.

Raven shot him a look, "And guys here don't like the idea of girls making out. How much lesbian porn do you have on your computer, Cyborg?"

Cyborg frowned, going red and avoiding eye contact, "A…. Anyways! He's got to be older than BB… I don't even know if it's legal…"

"Do California laws apply to Atlanteans?"

Robin ran a hand through his jet black hair, becoming exasperated. "Well, until we figure this thing out, one thing's for sure, we have to keep Beastboy from seeing him."


	3. Chapter 3 Fishing

**Notes: **Wow, thanks for all the feedback, guys! It's been a long time since I've written this stuff. Since the last chapter the series has been canceled and there's lots of canon problems but oh well! Ah, I feel like this chapter's very out of control for me! Like it sort of wrote itself! Unlike the other chapters, I guess this one seems to be more from Robin's point of view… Not a lot of romance, actually! Just a lot of screaming, really! Sorry! Next chapter for that!

Ah, Cyborg comes off so homophobic in this! But I didn't want all of them to be all right with it! I needed someone to have a problem! I'm so sorry to Cyborg fans!

**Fishing--**

The second meeting wasn't much better.

"I think we need to talk to an adult about this."

Robin looked at Raven but Cyborg was the one to reply.

"Yeah, sure, I really want to call Batman or Superman or that crazy Aquaman bastard and go 'Heyyyy, I think one of our members is being molested by another member, you wanna come tell us what to do?'"

Robin thought he could feel his cheeks pale at the mention of his predecessor. Starfire narrowed her eyes at Cyborg.

"I do not think he is being molested."

"I don't either," said Raven.

Their green skinned friend had been surprised to find that they had all been thoughtful enough to acquire passes to the local comic book convention for him. This gave them time to formulate a game plan in response to the previous bombshell Robin had dropped on them the night before.

Cyborg put a mechanical hand to his head, looking exasperated "Listen. BB's just too little," he held his hand above the ground at BB's height near the bottom of his ribs. "This is BB," he put his hand up by his temple. "This is Aqualad. It's just not …equal."

"We do not know how old Aqualad is," came Starfire's reply.

"Or how old Beastboy is."

"I know how old Beastboy is," said Robin with his usual omniscience. He was standing by the window, looking out over the Jump City skyline.

Raven's cool monotone came back, "Aqualad could be about eight for all we know about Atlantean physiology."

Cyborg exhaled loudly. "It doesn't matter! Beastboy is like…A little… stupid kitten! He doesn't know anything! I mean… Guys, can we all think about Terra for a second?"

Robin turned to look at Cyborg. For a time he hadn't really understood why Cyborg was so vehemently protective, assuming it was some homophobia presenting itself. But it made sense now. Why hadn't he thought about Terra?

"The only person he's been with before was a crazy megalomaniac bitch. If Waterboy doesn't take this seriously what happens then? And are we forgetting that they're on other sides of the country?"

Raven's voice was sharp, "We wouldn't be having a conversation if this was a girl. I don't recall you saying anything when it was Terra."

Robin thought she had a point but Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you were the only one who had a problem with her and I feel bad about that. So why don't you have a problem now?"

"Because Aqualad is made out of butterflies and sunshine," she returned. Robin thought he heard her voice getting tight, he broke in.

"We're just coming back to what we've said before. We should keep them apart. For the time being. The way he acted when… when he…"

"Kissed you," assisted Starfire. Robin decided he did not like that look in her eyes.

"Kissed me," he said, "makes me think that he doesn't quite understand. He thinks it's something all boys do. At least now I think he gets that… that's not quite right."

"Isn't it?" Raven asked, her voice sharp again.

"Is it?" Starfire asked, looking interested.

Robin and Cyborg were saved from answering by their comm units bursting to life.

"Guys! The comic book convention is under attack!"

"We'll discuss this later," Robin muttered as they all stood to leave.

* * *

Robin was always surprised by the way Beastboy could always find the most atrocious accoutrements. Beastboy was wearing sunglasses and an amalgam of different costumes, even pointed ears over his own pointed ears, when they approached. But they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was with him. Aqualad waved at them, pulling off his shirt to reveal the uniform underneath, trying to pull off his pants at the same time. His clothes were already and soaked ripped form the fighting so it wasn't a very hard thing to do.

The convention was held in the Jump City Convention Center, of course, and they had decided to regroup on the western side of the building to form a game plan once Beastboy's teammates had arrived.

The fight was easy enough but Robin noticed it was eerily quiet. Gone was the usual banter and quipping. Beastboy seemed utterly unaware of the tension.

At the end, he explained more fully. He'd been planning to go to the convention since forever and had already scored tickets. When they gave him tickets as well he'd given the extras to his Atlantean friend. Aqualad explained cheerfully that Bumblebee had crafted a supplement that allowed him to breathe on land as long as he took it periodically. It looked, for all appearances, like an inhaler and he took a puff of it to show them.

Cyborg made a strange noise and finally took his small, green friend by the shoulders. "Well, come on, we're going home now, BB." But he wiggled out of his grasp.

"Hold on," he said, running back to Aqualad and planting a kiss on the other's cheek.

Robin saw Cyborg pale and open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He thought the crisis was avoided until Aqualad turned the other's head by the chin and kissed him full on his dark lips.

It's all over the news the next day. Even that night every Teen Titan newsgroup was talking about it. Pictures and film of the two kissing was on every station.

* * *

Robin was staring at the massive screen, his fingers steepled as he watched the discussion going on. There was the pretty news reporter, the religious icon, the ACLU member, the professor of sociology who specialized in "Superheroism Studies", and Hartley Rathaway. Hartley Rathaway was better known as the Pied Piper, one of the Flash's former enemies who'd reformed. He was also gay and a champion for gay rights.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?" he was saying. "I mean you can't stop love." Rathaway had blue eyes and reddish blonde hair.

"It's disgraceful," said the evangelist. "These are kids we're talking about. Superheroes that kids all over the world want to be. Now my boy, Phillip, he follows these spandex-clad kids like they're a rock band. I'm just worried that after seeing that," he gestured at the enlarged still of Beastboy and Aqualad kissing, "He'll want to do that too." The man was redfaced and always seemed to be sweating.

"It's so interesting, isn't it? That they've got a demon on their team and what you're worried about is two boys swapping spit," said Rathaway easily.

"You know what? You don't have kids, you don't know what it's like! Just irresponsibility!"

Robin muted the television but he could tell from the throbbing veins and flying spittle that things would evolve into thrown chairs soon. He changed channels and turned on the volume again.

"I think what we're all wondering is what the Justice League's position in all this is," said one man. "What does Aquaman think?"

A woman with short black hair threw up her hands. "Oh please! I think they're a little busy dealing with real issues to give interviews on this kind of crap, like saving the damn universe?"

"He does bring up an interesting point, though. We don't know anything about the Atlanteans! I think this just shows how little we really comprehend about their culture."

"Well I for one saw this coming a mile away. Superman and Batman? You can't tell me there's nothing there."

Robin switched off the screen, filtering through his thoughts. Beastboy had finally gotten the point that not everyone approved of his relationship with Aqualad when a crowd of comic convention goers had gasped at the sight of them kissing. The trip back to the tower had been nearly silent. It wasn't until they got home that everything had exploded.

"You can't just kiss people like that," Cyborg had said, Robin could tell he was trying to be gentle. "Now… now the press will be all over us."

Beastboy was flushed and trembling. "I don't care." His voice was quiet and tight, "He's… he's important to me. I don't care if people know we kiss. Why does it matter…"

"BB, he's a dude," Cyborg said slowly. "Some people… some people can't handle that sort of thing."

Beastboy's figure sort of wobbled for a moment and… he had breasts. Not just breasts, his shoulders were slightly slimmer, his hips more rounded. He was a girl. "So if I looked like this it would be okay?! Is that what you're telling me?!" He was screaming now, his voice more feminine. It seemed that the female version of himself was more physically mature, gone were the cracks in his voice and his bosom was bigger than Starfire's, probably the same size as Raven's.

Cyborg had just stared at him. They had all stared at him.

Starfire had gone right up to him and put her hands on his new breast to feel them.

"Beastboy!" she said, marveling. "You're so cute!"

Cyborg lifted a hand, looking like he was about to touch them as well and Robin had grasped his wrist to stop him.

Beastboy hadn't seemed to notice that the Tamaranian was pawing at him, his shoulders and chest heaving as tears ran in little rivers down his cheeks.

Cyborg finally spoke, "Have… have you always been able to do that?"

"Yes. You've seen me be girl animals before," he had said with annoyance and impatience.

"A chicken," Robin had said as realization dawned. Beastboy had always been a hen, not a rooster.

"And a cow," chimed in Raven. A heifer, not a bull. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Beastboy could change into a girl. He shifted around his DNA like it was breathing, why would being a girl be so difficult?

"So," he had said, still fuming, pointing a finger in Cyborg's face, "Whatever weird rules you have, they don't apply to me." With that he had turned on his heels, storming away.

Now he'd been gone for 24 hours. Robin put his head in his hands. He needed help. "Patch me through to Justice League Satellite."


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: man! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and support over the very long and unforgivable hiatus! The first half of this had been sitting on my computer for so long but I just hadn't figure out where I wanted to go with it, but once I started writing again I knew! Your comments mean a lot!! A lot of the JL members are probably ooc, but this is how I would write them if I was, uh, writing them, I guess! The most liberties awere taken with WW, whom I think, as she is currently written in the DC universe, is an abysmal figure as a woman and especially as a figure head for all women in comics.

Part Four:

If there was an exact opposite to Aqualad it would be the man standing next to him, Aquaman. While the former is slim, young, dark and beautiful, the latter is fair, larger, mature and down right terrifying. If anyone looked like an Atlantean prince it was Garth while Aquaman, the real king, looked like the psychopath you'd see on a wanted poster. He looked like a blonde version of Charles Manson. And he had a harpoon hand.

Not a _harpoon-like_ hand, no, a harpoon tip _in place of_ a hand.

Dick was not, as many thought, an inherently calm person. It had taken much training and diligence to become a miniature version of his dark idol; to become methodical, anal retentive, terse, and laconic. Everything required training and practice. Everything. Even this. So Robin had stared very hard at photos of the scraggly looking man trying to acclimate himself to the other's appearance so that once he met him, he wouldn't be afraid. At least not outwardly.

But when the time arrived, when they were all standing on the floor of the JL satellite's conference room and surrounded by the greatest heroes in the world, it was not the perpetually drawn metal weapon that proved to be the biggest factor. The sea king just plain exuded an aura of unfriendliness. How on earth this man could come from the same place as the easy-going Aqualad, Robin would never know. Would Aqualad turn into this when he was older? Did all Atlanteans, at a certain age just become haggard, angry, horrifying things?

Robin was, at least, safe. Batman was there and he wouldn't let this crazy bastard kill them. Kill them. As insane as it sounded, Robin was actually concerned that this League member would literally end all their lives. It was no surprise seeing as how "He's going to kill us" had been Cyborg's mantra as soon as Robin announced that they were to have a meeting with the League. There had been no "how" or even "why" attached to the statement, but the Atlantean delegate did indeed give the impression that he might kill them all.

While most people would feel comforted by an older female's presence, the Amazonian was cold and vaguely annoyed. Meanwhile, Superman seemed like the likely choice for kindness but they were standing too close to him now. Superman, Batman had told him once, was the most talented actor in the universe. He was an alien playing a human. Not just any human, the _quintessential_ human. The perfect human, full of gentle, knowing smiles, earthiness and even humility. Until you came close enough and saw his eyes. There was a reason Clark Kent wore glasses. They distorted his eyes just enough so that you didn't notice how foreign they were. If you were asked to describe them, you wouldn't be able to. Robin couldn't say why but once you saw his eyes it was very apparent he never had been and never would be from Earth. The contrast between his strange blue eyes and his perfectly mimed human characteristics just produced a revulsion, an arachnid reaction.

Batman, although he had the reputation of being the most terrifying of them all, was the most comforting person in the room. He came to them and stood next to and behind Robin. Any other person would probably just faint if Batman stood next to them. But not him. He knew Bruce, he understood Bruce. Bruce was reassuring him. Silently and perfectly. Robin wanted to bury himself in his black cape and never come out. Ever. He wanted to just let him fix everything. This was too hard._Just fix everything, Bruce_, he thought desperately. But then Bruce touched his shoulder, and it was all he needed. All his training flooded back to him. He remembered who he was and what he was. He could handle this. He was Batman's god damn protégé and he wouldn't be intimidated.

"You all know why we're here. Our teammate is missing and we have a press fiasco."

"J'onn?"

"I know where he is."

Robin heard the sound of Raven exhale. No one had mentioned it but it was clear that more than one of their young team had been concerned that Garfield had done something insane.

"I don't understand," said the Amazon, in her accented English. She said the exasperated words as if it were a challenge, but Robin knew that was just the way she spoke. He figured if he was a barbarian lady from a Bronze Age island, he'd speak a little weirdly too.

"Why does it matter if the boys kiss." He noticed that her questions always sounded like declaratives. Her brow was furrowed as if confronted with something she wished she could just smack until it stopped being confusing.

Robin was sure he was the only one that saw the look Superman and Batman exchanged. There was an awkward silence as no one wanted to explain to the Themiscryian ambassador why their culture had apparently de-evolved.

The Martian detective answered. "From what I can gather, some find same-sex relations abhorrent on this planet. Of course, they also believe there are only two genders," this last bit was murmured.

There was a long pause as Diana kept that disgruntled look on her face before saying, "That is stupid." The room broke out into a general murmur at this until Aquaman's voice cut through it like, well, a harpoon.

"You upwater bastards. This kind of shit traumatizes children, acting insane over something innocent."

All of Robin's years of training were required to keep his chin from falling open. It was freakish to hear, what was to him, a liberal and sane view of the situation from…Charles-Manson-Harpoon-Hand.

Aquaman touched Garth's shoulder. "Let's go. We'll find the boy and bring him back to Atlantis with us. If this is the sort of fucked up reaction you people have, then he's better off with us."

All of Robin's years of training weren't enough to stop him from calling out. "Wait!!"

The pair of Atlanteans looked back at him.

"I'm coming with you. He's a member of my team."

Amazingly, the elder looked to Garth, leaving the decision up to him. After a moment he nodded his assent, "All right."

Robin didn't look back at his mentor, but he didn't have to. This was what he was supposed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I stopped adding titles, I have no idea what to call these. titles are embarrassing

**last time:** the justice league is written poorly and the chapter is extremely short

**this time:** robin goes to find garfield with the two atlanteans and things are awkward.

...

Aquaman, Robin and Garth were strapped into the Javelin-class ship. Robin was the one actually directing it. As a King, it turned out that Aquaman barely knew how to turn the thing on, he had servants and guards and things to do that for him. He sat with his arms folded, looking generally angry. Garth, on the other hand, was expressly interested in how Robin was doing it, mentioning the controls to similar Atlantean devices and explaining the differences conversationally.

"Where are we going? We didn't even ask Martian Manhunter where he was."

Garth tilted his head at Robin. "I know where he is."

Robin stared at him, "What? You knew all along?!"

"Yes, of course. I thought you did as well."

Robin set the ship on auto-pilot, "Why would you think that?! I came to the League to ASK where he was!"

"I thought you didn't want them to know that you knew. Garfield said you were tricky like that," he said serenely.

Dick shook his head, "No! No, I had no idea where he was! Where is he?!"

"He's at the Doom Patrol's old headquarters. That castle thing. I thought you'd know," he murmured thoughtfully.

Dick ran a hand through his hair, exasperated as he switched coordinates. "Why would I think he went there?!"

"Garfield told me that sometimes when he feels upset he goes there and wanders around the halls," Garth replied, taking a puff on his inhaler and offering it to Aquaman who refused.

"I just had mine," he explained, his voice gruff but well-mannered towards the younger Atlantean. Garth seemed perfectly unintimidated by him in general, something else that was destroying Robin's sense of reality. Well. Maybe Aquaman just hated people who lived on land…

"But why would I know this, Garth?!"

"Oh. Well. He's your friend, isn't he? I thought he'd have told you. And aren't you one of the better detectives?"

Dick KNEW, he KNEW that Garth wasn't trying to be an asshole but the combination of the fact that yes, he SHOULD have known that Beastboy was wandering off and where he was wandering off too when he was upset, along with the fact that he hadn't known that Garfield was getting upset enough to wander off, AND that he hadn't deduced something so simple. OF COURSE he was at the Doom Patrol Headquarters! How could he be so stupid?! "Yes, I'm his friend!" he snapped. "I've known him longer than you have!"

Garth tilted his head at him again, "Yes I know, that was my point. That you'd known him longer and therefore I thought you knew." He patted Dick's shoulder, "Don't be upset. I miss him too. This'll all get worked out."

Dick tried to calm himself. Something about the other person being so calm and understanding was aggravating. Was this why the others got annoyed with him sometimes? Ah. It was probably that empathic thing, he recalled Beastboy talking about his idea that Garth could sense latent emotions in others.

The Doom Patrol had made their home in a massive castle. It had turrets and gargoyles and everything, like out of a scary fairy tale. It even had a moat. But here and there trees had fallen into the stone walls, and ivy over ran the sides as all three of them slid through gap in the massive wooden doors. Brightly colored costumes looked weird enough in the city, but out in the forest it looked even stranger. Secretly, Dick was always a little saddened when he had to be placed in a setting that looked…magical. The ridiculousness of it was obnoxious. But as Zatanna was one of Bruce's oldest friends he kept this opinion to himself.

Robin was just going to try looking everywhere, but Garth headed off in a very sure direction like he had an internal compass and Dick followed after him. Aquaman hung back, having located an old bottle of scotch in the library.

"How do you know where to go?" Robin asked.

Garth put a finger to his chin, "Oh. Well. He said his room overlooked the moat and he could see the sunrise so, I thought his room would be over this way on the third floor?"

Dick felt the urge to punch him. Then again, they were apparently close enough to have giant make out fests so why was he surprised that Garth knew all this stuff?!

Aqualad pushed the half-fallen wooden door to one of the rooms on the third floor aside and indeed, there was their green teammate. Robin pushed past the Atlantean to snatch up the green kitten from the bed, crushing it to his chest.

The kitten mewled in surprised and Garfield changed back into a boy suddenly, making Robin stagger at the weight change. "Gar! We were worried about you."

Garth came up, patting Beastboy's head, "And guess what? Because the on-land people are being so strange about everything? Aquaman said you can come and stay in Atlantis. And you could even switch over to Titans East! I mean, if you wanted. None of them think it's weird."

Robin tensed. He'd forgotten about the offer!! He'd been so focused on just getting him back! "You don't have to! We don't think it's weird!" He heard himself lying blatantly. "We'll stick by you, I swear! Vic's super sorry about everything!" Well, sort of! "Anyways, I'm sorry! Me! I'm sorry!"

Garfield just sort of stared, feeling a little overwhelmed. "What about the media attention..?"

Robin gingerly set him down and Garth went to hold his hand, smiling that usual serene smile. "We don't care about it. We'll handle it. We realize you're more important," he said firmly.

Garth cuddled Beastboy to him, "Well anyways, whatever you decide is fine. But for the time being, you could hide with me in Atlantis, just until things die down, hm?"

"I… I guess…"

"Or you could stay with us," Robin said quickly. "And not hide at all. We'll.. we'll make a press conference and tell everyone it's not a big deal."

Even Beastboy, who was almost pathologically oblivious to things, noticed how weird and frantic Robin was. "Um."

Garth squeezed him, "It's okay. Why don't we do something inbetween? We'll check you into a hotel for a bit, like a little vacation? And you can rest up. How did you even get here," he laughed charmingly. His extra height and strength made it easy for him to pick up Garfield and start carrying him back to the Javelin.

Robin tapped the T on his belt, "We found him," he told his teammates and Bruce.

"Is he coming back?" asked Cyborg.

"I… I don't know yet."


End file.
